


Archangel; exotic dancer and companion

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Prostitution, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Before Garrus became a crew at the Normandy, he danced. For money. In skimpy, slutty outfits. And he absolutely loved it.





	1. An introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have only played ME2 and just got cracking on ME3, so any canonical errors, I apologize for! This is also my first attempt at ME in general c:

While Garrus didn't have the finesse or style of an asari or a quarian - or finesse and style at all, for that matter - he made his somewhat clumsy body work. Not much thought was put into it, he mostly did what felt natural in the moment and what he thought would attract customers. Dancing around the pole or writhing on the table, it was all the same to him. His long, strong legs hooked around the pole while shiny and barely glistening talons ran down his body, caressing his pecs and abs, down to his thighs where they tugged slightly at the grey-blue flesh before going back up again.

Occasionally, if he noticed someone sending credits to him, he would slightly pull down the one piece of clothing he was wearing - a thong for men that one of his regulars had sent him. It was grey and blue, like his body, so he appeared naked, and it was a real eye-catcher.

Doing this was not _just_ a dance, or a passion, it was his work, and he had made sure he knew how to use whatever the environment threw at him. Give him a pole, and he'd master it. Give him an empty table, and he'd master that too. Give him---

Commander Shepard.

Turins didn't _blush_ , but when Commander Shepard caught his eye, he damn near did anyway.

Even as she watched him from afar, he felt the power she emitted, he could practically smell it on her. And she knew her power. She knew the way that heads turned and mouths moved rapidly that her presence had been noticed, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Nods to them, a wink to someone else.

She was getting closer.

For a second, Garrus had forgotten himself, but he quickly regained his composure and slid down the pole to sit on the table, long strong legs hanging over the edge before he spread them wide open and leant back as far as his body would allow him, talons raking up and down his body slowly before he sat up again.

"Good evening, Commander Shepard," he said in a low, sultry voice and fixed his eyes on hers. They were deep hazelnut brown and intoxicating. If you looked too long, you might just lose yourself in them. But Garrus didn't make that mistake. He instead smiled to her, hoping it was more charming than it felt, and writhed his body around the pole one last time before getting down on the table again where he continued dancing. It felt good, being desired like this, dancing, the dim lights at the tables and bright flashing light by the dance floor. It was a perfect hunting ground, and while Garrus was done hunting for now, he never wanted to stop.

The adrenaline was maddening, intoxicating, and not even Hallex could match it. Knowing that he made strangers desire him, knowing that he didn't have to go home with them unless he wanted to, it was empowering in ways he never thought possible. _He_ made the rules, and only _he_ could break them, but he could do so whenever he wanted.

"What do you like?" he continued before she got a chance to answer and stilled his actions for a short while, waiting for her reply.

"I like when you say my name like that." Her voice was equally sultry, and she flashed her perfect teeth in a grin that Garrus tried to pretend didn't do things to him. But by the way she looked at him, the way the corners of her mouth twitched just so, she had to know. She wasn't stupid. "I also like turians who know what they're doing," she added and leant back in the chair - but not before moving it considerably closer to the table - and brushed away a few stray locks of bright red hair to get a better view.

Garrus returned the grin with a cheeky smile and slid off the table to instead sit in the female human's lap.

"Didn't know that you had a thing for turians, Commander," he said and placed a leg on either side of her, "and rumors spread throughout the Galaxy like nobody's business."

"Maybe you don't have the best sources, then," she replied and placed her hands - small and fragile-looking compared to his large talons - on his thighs. Normally he wouldn't allow this, but for Commander Shepard, he would hop around pretending to be a chicken. They were nimble as they slid up his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and causing a small shiver to run through his body. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he didn't try to hide it.

If the wolfish grin was anything to go by, Shepard liked it.

"What's your name, pretty thing?" A jolt went through his body, and while he tried his best to conceal it, it was clear he didn't succeed - Shepard had that knowing expression on her face.

"Archangel," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Little more was spoken while Garrus danced in Shepard's lap, rubbing himself against her and running his claws through her hair, careful not to scratch her. If she wanted that, that would cost extra. She seemed to enjoy herself immensely, and more than once she sent additional credits his way.

Garrus was thrilled. It wasn't often he got high-paying customers, and to think that it was Commander Shepard...! He stretched and writhed in her lap, lasting not one, not two, not three, but several songs, and while he got sweaty, Shepard didn't seem to mind. In fact, the more his skin started glistening and the more he started panting while murmuring the songs' lyrics, the redder her face got and the more insistent her hands became.

"That would cost you extra, Commander," he practically purred, softly but adamantly, into her ear when one of her hands brushed against his barely-clothed cock, causing him to shiver and an alluring moan to escape his lips.

"How much extra?" she replied, all breathy and eyes glistening with what Garrus had come to understand was human desire. She wanted him, desired him. His heart lept into his throat, and he had to swallow hard for it to get back to his chest.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Never thought you'd ask."

And just like that, a deal was sealed. Garrus ground down against her one last time before sliding out of her way so she could stand up.

Together, they walked through Afterlife and out, and Garrus relished the way heads turned after them - an almost naked turian following none other than Commander Shepard. It was amazing, and the adrenaline rushing through him reminded him why he did this job again. It was exhilarating, maddening, and absolutely fantastic. He held all the power, and with just the right words, he could change the entire game, make it or break it. And there was always someone willing to pay his prices once he enchanted them with his dancing.

His dancing may not be the greatest on Omega, but he knew how to make up for his lack of finesse and style.

Garrus followed Shepard to a decent part of the station where one apartment block after the other could be found. Here, she guided him towards her own and once both were inside, she closed and locked the door. Garrus raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting people to drop by so late?"

"Not going to risk it," she replied and closed the space between them, leaning against his much bigger body and looking up into his ice blue, glistening eyes. It wasn't till now, in the brighter lighting, that she noticed a beautiful pattern of blue going from below each eye and up the bridge of his nose. He also had a lot of scars on the right side of his head, but judging from her suddenly soft smile, it wasn't something that bothered Shepard.

"Got a weakness for scars?" he asked in a deep rumble as she looked at them, traced the scars with her fingertips, and chuckled lowly as she blushed, just enough to make the slightest difference in skin tone. "I take that as a yes."

She didn't answer, but instead turned on her heel and walked further into her apartment, reaching the living room where she sat down, one leg over the other, and watched Garrus as he entered the room as well.

"So," he began, always a bit awkward when it came to what his customers wanted, "I assume you like domination, like having a, uh, servant."

"How did you figure that?"

"So I'm right?"

"Would I ask like that if you weren't?"

"Do you always answer questions with another question?"

She smiled, smug and confident, and leaned back against the couch, arms resting on the back. She was the very definition of confident, her eyes resting intensely on Garrus who stepped a bit on the soft carpet. Her black, tight dress clung to her body in all the right places, and the neckline was just low enough to show off the top of her breasts.

"Maybe," she simply answered and spread her legs, "but yes, you're right. I want you on your knees, servicing and worshipping me." For emphasis, she spread her legs even wider, and the already short black dress crept up to expose her thighs. Like the rest of her, they were muscular and beautiful.

"Like a servant. Or a slave," she added, and the corners of her mouth twitched in a grin when her words got Garrus to visibly shiver. But he did walk closer to her, sliding on his knees in front of her and looking up at her. She looked divine, her long red hair collected in a heavy braid and deep brown eyes looking more alluring than ever before.

Garrus was helplessly lost in them, but was brought back when she spoke to him.

"Now, _slave_ , I want you to kiss me right where you know I want it. You have serviced humans before, I trust?"

He swallowed heavily before nodding.

Oh god.

"I have, Commander," and he didn't want to admit it but his voice faltered a bit, and Shepard flashed her teeth again. She lifted a long leg and placed her a feet on his shoulder where she dragged it along his rugged skin and up to his face, letting her toes tip his head a bit up to have a better look at him. He looked straight at her, not wanting to back down but also knowing that his slightly accelerated breathing revealed him.

"Do you have a thing for human females in control?"

Remember that turians didn't blush. And then remember, it was damn close for Garrus that he blushed a second time. Indeed, he was weak for female humans who knew how to get the upper hand.

But instead of answering, he just looked up at her, and he had a feeling he looked distinctively helpless from that position, in that skimpy outfit. This thought didn't help him much as he let out the softest hint of a moan, and he turned his head to kiss Shepard's foot. It was soft and well taken care of.

"Answer my question, turian."

His mandibles inadvertently flared, and if Shepard looked at his talons, she would see the way they shook ever so slightly.

"Yes, Commander, I do."

"Do what?"

"You already know what your--"

"Tell me what I want to hear, _whore_ , or I'll find someone else."

Garrus swore under his breath, completely taken aback by the sudden slur thrown at him and completely overwhelmed by desire.

"Yes, Commander, I, uh, I have a thing for female humans in control," he all but mumbled, but it seemed to be enough for her. She smiled wickedly and momentarily sat up to pull off her panties - plain black with a little bow on the front - and bunched up the dress around her waist before settling her eyes expectantly on Garrus.

He didn't waste time. Mindful of his mandibles and rows of sharp teeth, he went to work, started by kissing her inner thighs and slowly working his way closer and closer to her pussy. He could smell it, could smell her arousal, and combined with the soft, contented sounds she made, it made his heart skip a beat. _He_ was doing this to her, to Commander Shepard...!

Occasionally, he nibbled at her - deliciously soft - skin, and the little gasps it elicited was like sweet music to his ears. The closer he got to her pussy, the more rugged her moans became, and in turn, the slower he got. It wasn't until she outright grabbed his fringe and pressed his face against her pussy that he touched it, but oh, what being handled like that did to him.

He moaned roughly and opened his mouth to let his thick, rough tongue dart out and flick over her glistening folds, then licked them firmly and slowly from her perineum and up to circle her clit, making her whine in ecstasy and buck against his face. She tasted wonderful, a bit bitter but oh, it was perfect.

"Like that, Commander?" he asked roughly, his voice nothing more than a deep rumble in his chest, and grabbed her hips to pin her down against the couch. She cursed at him for holding her down, but made no move to stop him.

"Just keep working, turian," she sighed, "it's all I need you for."

He grunted at her demeaning words and eagerly licked her pussy, changing from fast and firmly to slow and light when it sounded like she was getting a bit too close. Her free hand would smack down against the couch whenever he did this, and despite swearing at him in ways that his translator didn't recognize, she didn't give him any other orders, leading Garrus to believe he was doing a damn good job.

As his tongue circled her clitoris - something he had found that female humans enjoyed a lot - her hips started rocking against his face, and her breathing came in short, sharp gasps, one hand firmly curled around his fringe while the other dragged over the couch, searching for something, anything, to take hold of.

"Damn, turian," she moaned when Garrus carefully sucked on the sensitive little nub, "where did you learn that?"

"Trial and error," he chuckled lowly and looked up at her, and her cheeks were burning a deep red, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip and her eyes slightly closed. She looked utterly debauched, and nothing could please him more than this sight. He was doing unspeakable things to Commander Shepard, someone close to a legend throughout the galaxies.

Just as he was about to resume the licking, Shepard suddenly moved out of his way with a groan and her eyes tightly shut.

"We can't finish already," she panted, although it looked like she wanted nothing more, "I want to make this last. Got a condom?"

Garrus nodded and retrieved a condom from a little pouch within the little clothing that - barely - covered his hard cock. He tossed it to Shepard while explaining he didn't trust his claws to open it without accidentally tearing it.

Shepard nodded and quickly - expertly - opened the package while Garrus undressed and stepped in front of her, his breathing quick and mind racing with all sorts of thoughts and ideas.

When she took his cock in her hand, he moaned. Long and rough, it was a sound coming from all the way down in his stomach, but as she started stroking, the breath got caught in his throat. She snickered and looked up at him, batting her eyes as if she was the picture of innocence.

"Never gotten a proper hand job before?"

"It's not, ah, something turian females do, Commander. Neither do they use their, uh, mouths. It's not something you want close to important body parts," he answered, and his mandibles clicked when she laughed, the most pure and innocent sound he had ever heard.

Shit. He was in deep with this female. Either that, or it was the arousal talking. He kind of hoped it was the latter.

She took the condom and carefully rolled it onto his cock, thick and full of ridges but otherwise looking similar to a human male's, and when it was on, she turned around on the couch to position herself on her knees, her hands grabbing the back of the couch.

"Isn't that position, uhm, demeaning for female humans?"

"Not when they assume it willingly," she answered and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "Now get to work, whore, before I decide you're not worth the credits after all."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

Garrus got down on his knees as well and carefully used his claws to spread Shepard's glistening wet folds before leaning in to lick her. His tongue, which was long, thick, warm and wet, drilled at her cunt, lapping it eagerly and pushing inside her, causing her to moan wantonly and arch her back while pushing back against his face.

"Fuck, turian, you know that's not what I want," she said, and though she tried to make it aggressive, her moans and rugged pants took the power out of her words. The insides of her pussy were so deliciously warm and wet, and the way she clenched around his tongue made his eyes roll back in his skull, and he growled lowly against her.

"But I want it," he responded, in none too kindly a voice, and thrust his tongue deep inside her, moving it hard and quickly to make her whine in pleasure, her hands grasping the back of the couch tighter and tighter as the minutes went by. He took his sweet time, not wanting it to end more than Shepard did, and squeezed her ass tightly before pulling out of her and leaning up over her strong yet narrow frame.

"Are you ready, Commander?" he whispered in her ear, low and deep and gruff, barely more than a rumble in his chest, "Ready for me to, ah, fuck you until you don't know where you are?" As he spoke, the familiar tightness in stomach made itself present, and he had to suppress a shiver. She was divine like this, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to last long if she kept it up.

She snorted, and Garrus lined up behind her, one claw on her hip and the other carefully holding his cock, and rubbed against her, his hard cock sliding easily against her wet cunt.

"Just fuck me already, turian, or I'll make damn sure that---"

With one quick motion, he pushed hard inside her, and the power and surprise had the breath catching in her throat, causing her to choke out a moan while Garrus himself groaned lowly and squeezed her hips tighter. His sharp claws ripped the fabric of her tight, black dress and dumped it on the floor and dug sharply into her cream-colored skin, and he thrust firmly forward, burying his throbbing cock balls-deep within her before building up an almost torturously slow pace.

God, she was ravishing, her long, heavy braid sliding off her naked back, her back muscles flexing beneath the gorgeous cream skin. A blush creeping from her face and to her neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled breathlessly, "I'm not quite sure I caught that?"

She elbowed him in the face. Not hard, but enough to make him groan - not entirely out of pain - and to retaliate, he raked his claws through her long, red hair, grabbed a talonful of it and tugged her head back so she was forced to arch her back, gasping loudly.

"Seems like the roles have changed, Commander," he growled into her ear, "where is your dominance and power all of a sudden?"

She blushed. Deeply. It was so unexpected that Garrus didn't anticipate her next move. She kicked him away so he landed on the floor with a heavy thud and a groan - this time entirely out of pain - and before he knew of it, Shepard had straddled his narrow waist and was lowering herself on his cock.

"Well," she whispered, still blushing deeply, "if you really want to be humiliated that badly, I can do that too."

Not expecting her words or quick reflexes, Garrus was reduced to a moaning mess, and his only reaction was to buck his hips upwards, desperate to get deeper inside her. But in return, she raised herself almost completely off his cock, steadying herself with her hands on his broad chest, and smiled smugly down at him before lowering herself again. Her face was one of pure ecstasy as his cock slid deep inside her, and she started riding him slowly but firmly, occasionally rolling her hips to get him to reach new spots within her velvety pussy and for her clit to rub against his body.

Both of them moaned and groaned, and it didn't take long before Garrus had taken a firm hold of the human's - very supportive - waist and started thrusting upwards to fuck her harder and faster. As he did this, her fingers curled on his chest, and she let out a pain-pleasure wail that Garrus silenced by closing what little space was left between them and kissed her.

It was awkward and difficult considering he didn't have lips like Shepard did, but they made it work. It only lasted a few seconds, however, as Shepard pulled back, a stunned expression on her face. Garrus stopped his thrusting, and he could now feel the embarrassment of what he had done.

Shit.

"I didn't think hookers kissed their customers. Too intimate and private," she said, slowly, as if she didn't believe what had just happened. Garrus was positive that she didn't.

"Ah, yeah, that is mostly true," he responded and moved a hand to stroke his fringe, suddenly nervous where this was going, "some charge extra. I don't, I usually just... don't," he finished feebly and looked away. Were his markings getting darker? He certainly felt as if they were, his body heating up from the embarrassment.

"Don't charge extra, or just don't do it in general?"

"Both."

"Then what the hell was that just now?"

He didn't answer, too awkward to form long, coherent sentences, and instead starting thrusting again. For the first few seconds, it didn't seem like Shepard would let him off the hook, but when he rolled his hips just so, she let out a sharp, high-pitched moan that quickly broke down what little resolve she may have had left. She instead clung to him as if for dear life, and her face took on the most gorgeous expressions. Sweat beaded on her forehead, a few drops rolling down her cheeks and nose, and her eyes were shut tightly in the face of so much pleasure.

Her breasts swayed and jiggled with each thrust, and Garrus had to lean up to snake his tongue around the nipples, and the reaction was amazing. She whined loudly and moved a hand to cup the back of his head, mindful of the fringe, and pressed him closer to her breast, urging him to play more with it.

And so he did.

He carefully bit down on the nipple and tugged at it, twisting it slightly, and the more he did it, the higher and sharper her moans became until suddenly she pushed him down on his back again. She didn't quite moan his name, but she did praise him for fucking her deep, hard and fast. Every time she did, Garrus felt his heart skip a beat, and the breath hitched in his throat. It didn't take long for Shepard to connect the two, and soon enough praises were falling from her lips like psalms from a priest.

“Fuck, Shepard,” he groaned and dug his claws into her hips, keeping her in place while driving deep up inside her, each thrust relentless and fast. He watched her breasts jiggle with each thrust and moaned low in his throat, dragging his gaze to her face and was surprised to find her gazing at him with those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

“What--” but before he finished the sentence, Shepard grabbed his mandibles and leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue was quick to play against his lips, and he was equally quick to part them to let her inside. They moaned in unison as their tongues pressed together, wriggling and sliding wetly against each other, her tongue occasionally dragging over his sharp teeth, and whenever she did so, she would moan ever so softly into the kiss.

“Ever plan on starting that wonderful rhythm again, turian?” she murmured after a while, and Garrus noticed he had stopped moving out of sheer surprise and delight that she had kissed him.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah, of course” he stuttered and immediately picked up the relentless pace.

Their kiss continued until Shepard’s body started trembling and her pussy convulsed around him, and her high-pitched wail of pleasure was swallowed by Garrus who eagerly licked into her mouth.

This time, he didn't mind his teeth, and it resulted in a beautiful, almost broken cry as she collapsed on top of him, body still trembling and her breathing coming in short, rugged gasps. He could feel her heart beat. They were so close together, and while he wanted to savour the moment and hold her close, his cock was buried deep inside her clenching pussy, and within a few more seconds, the coil in his lower stomach came undone, and he came with a loud snarl, his nails digging hard into her hips and creating a couple of wounds that Shepard didn't seem to mind.

Not now, at least.

They lay together for a little while, both catching their breaths and collecting their thoughts.

Garrus was at a loss. Despite having gotten the arousal out of his system - quite literally - he still wanted to spend time with the female human. He wanted to do this again, also when money wasn't involved. While he knew what this meant, he didn't want to admit it. Garrus had always thought he was going to end up with another turian, someone like him. Sure, maybe he wasn't the best at being a turian, but maybe there was someone else out there who wasn't the best at being a turian either. They could fit together like two pieces in a puzzle.

But he was hit with a wave of deep affection for this human when she nuzzled her cheek against his chest, and then it was decided.

He wasn't letting her go.

"What's your name?" she asked him in a slow drawl and slowly sat up, easing herself off of Garrus' now limp cock. She took the condom off and tied it up. During the walk to the trash can and back, Garrus thought about revealing his actual name to her. But...

"Archangel. I believe I told you that already."

"Your _real_ name," she said, stressing the second word, and sat on the couch, watching him as he got up as well. Suddenly he felt very bashful at his nakedness, but he hid it the best he could and simply took the seat beside her, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. It's nothing personal, it's for my own safety," he explained and looked at her. The annoyance he felt was genuine - he wanted to tell her, wanted to close this non-physical barrier with her, but he had to think of his own security too. He couldn't risk his job, couldn't risk her outing him by accident - or purpose.

Not that he thought that Commander Shepard would out him on purpose, but better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, of course," she mumbled and nodded before continuing, "Excuse me, I'll get you your credits, Archangel."

After transferring the credits they sat in awkward silence for a while where Garrus admired Shepard's apartment's living room. It was big and richly furnished, even had a tank with fish in the corner of the room.

It was Shepard who broke the silence.

"Are you heading back to Afterlife? I won't keep you here if you have a certain amount of money to earn," she said and tossed her head in the direction of the door. But something in her voice said that she didn't really want him to leave. It wasn't strong, just a simple melancholic undertone. Maybe she was lonely?

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her answer was quiet, but hit deep when she wrapped a leg over his thighs and an arm around his torso, snuggling close to him.

Garrus' heart lept into his throat, and with a slightly trembling arm he reached for her head and stroked it carefully.

Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all? It might just be post-coital bliss but from what he knew of Commander Shepard, she wasn't the type to snuggle with just about anyone or in any setting.

"Commander, if you want me to leave, you just say the word."

"Mhhmmm, you got it," she mumbled, and it sounded like she was drifting off to sleep.

Garrus relished this moment, her warm and sweaty body pressed snugly against his equally warm and sweaty one, their limbs entangled and breathing slowly synchronizing. She was so soft, he thought as he stroked a talon down her body to subtly squeeze her against him.

"It's Garrus. Garrus Vakarian."


	2. One for the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind - have a little ficlet about our spiky alien husband joining the Normandy!

”Commander Shepard, I can’t do any more, please, I---”

“Nonsense, soldier, give me twenty more!”

“Twenty?! Are you out of your mind, I already---“

Shepard wasn’t having none of it. She smacked his calf hard.

“Twenty more, now!”

Garrus groaned in frustration and put his claws behind his head again, preparing to take another sit-up but then came to a halt.

Now it was Shepard’s time to make a frustrated sound.

“Look, Archangel, you’re aboard the Normandy now, and while I’m sure _some_ of our crew wouldn’t mind you dancing, we need everybody to be in their best physical shape, and---“

“I could take down a Reaper with my bare legs!”

Shepard snorted and looked as if she was getting ready to get up, but changed her mind mid-move. She remained by his feet, hands on his knees, while he was on his back with bended knees.

“Stop making a fuss!”

“I’m not--- ah, never mind,” he grumbled and struggled to take another few sit-ups.

“That’s it, soldier, keep going,” she said and stroked his knees in a way that could almost be categorized as affectionately.

But he didn’t make it to twenty. In fact, he just barely made it to ten. They had been at it for what felt like hours, and he was drenched in sweat, his hoodie clinging to his body. Right now, he was lying on the floor, panting like he had been running a marathon.

“Five more, and I’ll flash you.”

Garrus nearly choked while breathing in, and he stared up at her as if she was barking mad.

“You’ll _what_?”

He couldn’t believe what he had heard, but Shepard looked dead serious. There was no way he had heard her right.

“I’ll flash you. Come on, five more, you can do that.”

Okay, so he _had_ heard her right. But instead of doing his sit-ups as any other would, he just stared up at her, completely dumbfounded. His mandibles flared in confusion, ad he was about to open his mouth to voice his confusion when Commander Shepard sighed deeply and made ready to move.

“Wait!” he blurted out before he managed to get a hold of himself. Shepard cocked an eyebrow at him, and he could feel his markings grow darker and his skin become warmer.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… I’ll do it. Just… I’ll do it,” Garrus mumbled and ducked his head a bit before laying down on his back, talons behind his head and a focused expression on his face.

He sat up with a soft groan and a rough huff of air, his icy blue eyes locked with Shepard’s hazelnut brown ones. They looked triumphant and glistened in the bright light from the lamp above them.

“One down, four more to go, come on, soldier.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Garrus groaned and did another, and another, before he collapsed on the floor on his back.

“Time’s running short.”

“We didn’t set a time for when I should have done them,” he said from the floor, panting and breathing heavily, and the rough nature of it sent a chill down Shepard’s spine.

“If you haven’t done the last two within thirty seconds, I’ll leave. Without flashing you.”

Garrus sighed deeply and fought to complete another sit-up.

“Just--- just show me one?”

Shepard smacked his calf again, but she couldn’t help a silvery laughter that made Garrus’ heart flutter, and he could practically feel his eyes assume the shape of a heart.

“One more, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“No!”

Barely had Shepard finished talking before Garrus made his outburst.

Metaphorical crickets started singing in the background.

“What?” she asked, brows furrowed and plump lips a thin line on her beautiful face. Slightly round around the cheeks but with a sharp chin and prominent cheekbones. Absolutely stunning hazelnut brown eyes that might swallow you if you weren’t careful. Long red hair always collected in a thick braid that rested on her shoulder, going past her round breasts.

“Just, I don’t mind if you stay for a while,” Garrus blurted out and opened his mouth to continue, but Shepard was faster.

“That’s the second time your mouth rules your brain. What’s the matter, hm? Does the big, bad stripper have a little crush?” she teased and giggled – an outright maddening sound that Garrus would do many things to hear again – before setting her hands on her hips, sending him a challenging look.

Garrus’ skin got even warmer, and he raked his talons down his face with a grumble.

There was a not insignificant silence between them as Garrus’ mind raced and Shepard simply looked at him, her eyes challenging and her position the same.

He could tell her and have it done with right quick. But how would she react? Even if she had offered to flash him, that wasn’t enough to settle it. It was a popular secret that she liked to motivate her soldiers with her body, and it brought amazing results.

“Well, you’re not exactly wrong,” he mumbled and looked up at her. He didn’t want to miss whatever expression would inhabit her face as this conversation took place.

And he did right in that.

At first, there was pure unaltered shock written all over her beautiful features. Then there was a laugh parting her lips, and she laughed loudly and freely and for a long time.

Not that it made Garrus feel any more at ease.

She was definitely going to reject him.

“I,” and the moment he started talking again, Shepard shut up, “You know when you really like someone? And they, uh, they make you feel great and weird at the same time?”

Shepard nodded slowly, and suddenly she wasn’t laughing anymore. In fact, her face had rarely looked this serious.

“And you just wish you could be with them? Because they make your insides all warm and fuzzy?”

“Archangel, you’re starting to freak me a little, you sound like a child.”

Now it was Garrus’ time to laugh. An insecure laughter, but a laughter all the same. He raked his talon over his fringe while laughing awkwardly.

“Then I guess I should just, ah, come out with it, then?”

She nodded.

“Well then. How do I say this? Well… you see, I, uhh, I really like you. Like, a lot. Not just as a friend, although I think we make a great duo, but as… more, too.”

It took a while for Shepard to make a move after that, and Garrus’ mind had already reached the conclusion that he was going to be laughingstock for the entire crew, when she reached for the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion pulled it over her head, exposing her plump, full breasts held up by a cream-colored bra with a little bow between the cups.

Garrus blinked. And blinked again.

“I didn’t finish my sit-ups.”

“I figured there’s another way we could _both_ burn some calories.”  With that, she leaned down to kiss him, a kiss that was desperate and hungry and all teeth that clanked together and pulled at each other’s lips, and it was maddening and too much, yet too little, and Garrus grabbed Shepard by the shoulders and pushed her over onto her back, making her gasp.

He had told her this much, might as well tell her his real name.

But shyness got the best of him, and he instead kissed her again, this time more softly and more gently. It could have lasted for a few seconds and it could have lasted for an hour, Garrus didn’t know. All he knew was that when it ended, he was more than ready to take a bullet for her. He was putty in her hands, her wonderful, soft, warm hands that raked down his sweaty hoodie and then up to his face, cupping his cheek while being mindful of his mandible.

“Something you want to tell me?” she asked, and her voice, oh her voice. It was soft and gentle, the very embodiment of tenderness as she lied there, eyes so warm and full of life.

“My… my name. It’s Garrus, Garrus Vakarian.”

“Garrus. Garrus Vakarian.” She tested it out, and the moment he heard his name roll over her lips, he knew he had made the right choice. He never wanted her to stop saying it.

“So, should I call you Garrus or Archangel?” she asked and leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him in closer.

“I, ah, I don’t mind either.”

“Then Garrus it is. Feels more personal,” she whispered against his lips, and that’s when Garrus knew he was in deeper than what was good for him.

There wasn’t the thing he wouldn’t do for – or to – her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
